roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Luna
|born = |occupation = *Head Writer of Animation *Animator *Writer *Director |roles = *Jaune Arc *Felix *David |nationality = American |notable = *Co-writer for RWBY *Co-creator/writer for Camp Camp *In a relationship with Ellie Main |xbox = LUNATIC 24 (Xbox, Steam) LUNATIC_24 (PSN) |twitter = @TheMilesLuna (Regular Tweets) @DrunkMilesLuna (Drunk Tweets account)}}Miles Antony Luna is the Head Writer of Animation at Rooster Teeth. Employee #19, Miles co-writes RWBY, RWBY Chibi, and Camp Camp. He helped develop Nomad of Nowhere, wrote Seasons 11-13 of Red vs. Blue, voice acts in all of his shows, and appears in a wide array of Rooster Teeth content. Role in the Company Miles is currently a personality, voice actor, and the Head Writer of Animation at Rooster Teeth. Miles the Writer Miles Luna started his writing for Rooster Teeth with a Red vs. Blue Mini-Series, becoming more and more involved with the show as time went on until eventually, Burnie Burns promoted him to writer and director for Season 11 onwards, essentially giving Miles complete creative control over the company's oldest and most popular franchise.Burnie announced his passing of the torch to Miles on the Red vs. Blue Panel at RTX Austin 2013. At around this same time, while he wasn't animating Red vs. Blue, Monty Oum began working on a passion project of his. He shared his vision with Miles and Kerry until eventually, the three of them together created RWBY. This show would soon become an international titan, getting a Japanese dub and even spawning a spin-off comedy series called RWBY Chibi, which Miles also co-writes. Come 2016, a few more years down the line, Miles and Jordan Cwierz release the first episode of their new show Camp Camp, "Escape from Camp Campbell". Miles has been quoted as saying that if he had to be remembered for just one thing, he'd like that thing to be season 1 of Camp Camp. Today, Miles is no longer the writer and director of Red vs. Blue. After the Chorus Trilogy"The Chorus Trilogy" is a term used to describe Seasons 11-13 of Red vs. Blue and Season 14, he decided he'd "...reached a point where I felt as though I could no longer take the Reds and Blues to new and interesting places without it feeling forced..." and passed on his position to Joe Nicolosi, just as Burnie had done with him. (Miles explains all of this in his Rooster Teeth Post "Red vs. Blue: Goodbye and Hello", where the quote above is taken from.) As the Head Writer of Animation, all scripts for any of Rooster Teeth's animated shows have to go through him, giving him an unknown degree of input on a vast array of the company's content. Since becoming a writer at Rooster Teeth, Miles Luna has created 5 volumes of RWBY, 4 seasons of Red vs. Blue, 3 seasons of RWBY Chibi, 3 seasons of Camp Camp, and even helped develop the new Rooster Teeth 2D animation series, Nomad of Nowhere all within the span of about 5 years. And he's not done yet... Miles the Voice Actor Miles voices an array of characters from Rooster Teeth's many animated series, the major roles being: *''Jaune Arc'' from RWBY and RWBY Chibi *''Felix'' and Cronut from Red vs. Blue *''David'' from Camp Camp Miles the Personality Miles Luna has made frequent guest appearances on both The Rooster Teeth Podcast and On The Spot, occasional appearances on Always Open, The Know, Glitch Please, Heroes & Halfwits, and has even been on a Let's Play (Just one - you can watch it here: Let's Play - Halo 5: Guardians - Arena Multiplayer) He, Kerry, Cole, Yssa, Gray, and Austin all had an Anime Podcast called Fan Service together for a few years, however as that got canceled, the only show now that features Miles as a regular is Backwardz Compatible - a weekly Let's Play series where he and his long-time friend Kyle, well, play video games! Backwardz Compatible used to be known as "Sponsor Play" up until 2017 and is for First Members only at the time of writing this. Personal Life Childhood Miles Luna was born and raised in Texas (Born in Plano, although raised in San Antonio). His Mother, Becky Luna, was a Teacher back in the day, however she's retired since. Since retiring, Becky has sort of become the official "Soccer Mom of Rooster Teeth", being very vocally supportive of her son, the company, and everything they do. @madredelluna, as she's famously known as on Twitter, has red hair, is White, and married to Papa Luna who, aside from being Hispanic and a watcher of Saturday Night Live, we know little about.Miles' Father was featured in the RTAA, "Miles' Crazy Dad", which this statement is a reference too~ This of course makes Miles and his brother, Dylan Luna, half-White half-Hispanic. Dylan was born on April 25th, just one day after Miles! (Well, one day and a few years of course~) He is most famously known among the Rooster Teeth Community as the little brother Miles pushed down the stairs in the RTAA, "A Staircase of Assault". Dylan is often described as the athlete of the Luna Family and streams on Twitch regularly. He even did a Stream with Miles once, which you can find here: Mediocre Luna Bros. Miles showed an interest in filmmaking as far back as High School, as his YouTube Channel features several skit-style videos from his late Teenage years. These videos, the El Chupacabra Movie Trailer and Palapas Promos are likely the first pieces of online content Miles Luna ever created. College Miles wanted to attend the University of Texas in Austin - the Capital City. Miles entered as a Liberal Arts Major and had to write to the Dean of the School of Communications to convince him he was worthy of getting in. "I actually scheduled a meeting with the Dean in person, which most people don’t do. I was like ‘Yo, my name is Miles, these are my hopes and aspirations, here’s how I hope to achieve that, what can I do to better my chances’. The Dean said that taking this initiative put me a step above everyone else." Miles got into UT, where he would meet many future-Rooster Teeth Employees, including Kyle Taylor, Brandon Farmahini, Lindsay Jones, Blaine Gibson, and possibly even more. A huge thing that they all shared on campus was Texas Student TV. On TSTV, Miles and friends produced a show called "Video Game Hour Live". On that show, he developed a segment, with some help from Kyle, called "The Noob Corner". It was a Halo 3 Machinima, similar to Red vs. Blue, that Miles himself has jokingly described as "...fucking awful and NOT funny." Miles from the start knew he wanted to make cartoons - it was just a matter of finding a career in the industry suited to him. "I took an animation class, I took a writing class, I took a producing class and from there I started to whittle down and find out what I was actually really interested in. I was actually bummed to find out: I hated animation. It was WONDERFULLY rewarding when you had the finished product, but I do not have the discipline and attention-span to draw that over and over and over again. But I found that I really liked writing." So that's what he focused on: becoming a writer. Miles started applying for internships. He was incredibly excited about the possibility and potential of working at Nickelodean, however he didn't make it past the first round of interviews. He HAD made it to the second round of interviews for Cartoon Network, although that was as far as he got. "I was really really heartbroken. And then I was offered an internship at Rooster Teeth and I thought 'You know, this isn't exactly where I wanted to be but at least I could learn something from being here and maybe get some experience that could help me along the way...' (Miles and the audience start laughing) I can tell you I have NEVER been so happy to fail at getting internships in my life! Rooster Teeth turned out to be a dream come true." (Source: The Rooster Teeth RTX 2015 Career Development with Former RT Interns.) Beginning his Career at Rooster Teeth While in College, Miles volunteers to be a P.A. on a bunch of shoots for Rooster Teeth's new show, Immersion. That goes well and later on, when they need some machinima help for Season 9 of Red vs. Blue (of which Miles was a fan of), Brandon remembers "The Noob Corner" and invites him in to work as an intern. "I guess I wasn't terrible - they kept me around. Eventually one day, I submitted a script for a Red vs. Blue Mini-Series, and everybody liked it. Started writing for the show." From that, Miles slowly started writing more and more for the series, even drafting the script and premise for all of Episode 12 - An episode widely regarded as one of the most heartfelt chapters of the show. This would all snowball into Burnie entrusting Miles with near-complete creative control of the series, as he himself had had since it's inception. At the Red vs. Blue Panel at RTX Austin 2013, Miles Luna was announced to be the new writer and director of Red vs. Blue, a position he would pass on to Joe Nicolosi 4 seasons later. Miles goes on to become the Head Writer of Animation at Rooster Teeth. He is responsible for creating a bonanza of the company's shows and digital entertainment. Look at the "Role in the Company" section for details. Trivia * His favorite character from Red vs. Blue '' is "Butch Flowers". * He has ADHD. * He enjoys collecting amiibos. * Miles is a fan of the Let's Play/Improv comedy channel Game Grumps, and guest starred in a Grumpcade series playing ''Spelunky. * During the second episode of Tuesday Night Game Fight it was stated, as a joke, by Jack and Tyler that Miles killed and dismembered a person in 1995. * Miles apparently gave both Kyle Taylor and Lindsay Jones recommendations, helping them get their jobs at Rooster Teeth. * Miles is a fan of the popular anime Kill la Kill. *Has an odd patch of hair on the front of his left shoulder that he calls "Hairemy". This is real and it's beautiful. *He and Kerry own and stream on the Twitch channel Streamyweenies. *He previously dated Arryn Zech, who voices "Blake Belladonna" from RWBY and '"Emily Grey" in Red vs. Blue. *Miles and Barbara both worked the sound booth at RTX11. *Miles and Ellie stream their Pokémon Nuzlocké challenge on Miles' Twitch account. Gallery miles-regulationblue.jpg|Miles in blue Halo armor mileslunaplaid.png miles-sixteen.jpg|Miles when he was sixteen bedheadmilesluna.jpg|Miles with bedhead miles-rtaa.png|Miles' cartoon in Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures. Miles and brother.jpg|Miles and his brother Dylan Miles DrivingLicense.jpg|Miles' University of Texas at Austin Student ID Luna Family.jpg|The Luna Family Miles hospitalized.jpeg Miles Luna.jpg References Category:Rooster Teeth Staff Category:Male Staff Category:April Birthday Category:Animator Category:Production Team Category:Writers Category:Voice Actor Category:RWBY Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Streamers